1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor clothing, and more specifically to an apparatus for keeping a person warm while he or she is in a tree stand.
2. Related Art
Outdoor enthusiasts and others spending long periods of time outside during cold or inclement weather often protect themselves from the elements using insulated and/or waterproof outdoor apparel. Additionally, some outdoor activities, such as hunting or observing sporting events, may require an individual to sit or remain relatively motionless for long periods of time. When hunting, a hunter may sit in one spot, such as in a tree stand, for hours at a time waiting for game to appear. Long periods of inactivity combined with cold weather conditions can make a hunter extremely cold if adequate outdoor apparel is not worn. Such outdoor apparel cannot interfere with the hunter's ability to shoot accurately, however, or the apparel will not be used by the hunter. Conventional outdoor clothing is often too bulky to allow sufficient freedom of motion for the hunter to quickly and accurately bring his or her firearm to bear on the intended prey. Removal of such clothing, either fully or partially, is often necessary when prey appears in order to accurately aim and shoot the hunter's firearm. Such clothing often is too noisy when moved, scaring the prey off when the hunter raises his or her firearm into shooting position or when the hunter removes bulky clothing. Additionally, tree stands and similar locations usually have little or no extra space or mechanisms for placement or storage of such clothing.